


Towel origami...

by lola381pce



Series: A Daily Dose of Phlint [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Daily Phlint, M/M, Origami, Rude Towel Origami, Towel Origami...it's a thing apparently!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola381pce/pseuds/lola381pce





	Towel origami...

Clint hands are never still. Even when he’s relaxed. He twirls drumsticks or arrows or pens between his fingers - demonstrating incredible dexterity and skill. But usually Tony wants to try it and ends up firing whatever he’s twirling across the room breaking things. Okay they’re his things but seriously - someone, someday could lose an eye!

Still, since Phil introduced Clint to the art of origami, he’s less likely to leave behind little piles of confetti after shredding Kleenex and sheets of paper (usually rejected reports… which admittedly is handy when the shredder breaks) and kitchen towels and… well, you get the idea.

Now he finds beautiful cranes and flowers and dragons. And, of course, hawks. They turn up in his apartment, his office; they’re left behind at meetings; he finds them in reports; or used as bookmarks. It’s beautiful and makes him smile fondly. And it seemed a safe enough skill to teach him. That was until he had to apologise for the towel origami incident at a well known hotel last week. Phil had _noooo_ idea you could fold a towel into a penis! Ah well, live and learn.

 

*** 

Fic inspired by [this post](http://lola381pce.tumblr.com/post/149550274372/ultrafunnypictures-my-friend-is-learning-towel) on tumblr which cracked me up and made me think of Clint being a brat and Phil having to apologise for him.


End file.
